Uma Doce Maldição
by stagaby
Summary: Um ato inaceitável, uma escolha errada. Como seguir em frente quando vendem sua alma ao diabo?  Regras, rivais. Inimigos de natureza. Uma vampira e um lobo. Destinados a mudar a história de suas raízes. Seria isso possível?  Uma missão. Um amor perdido. U
1. Sinopse

**Sinopse: **

Um ato inaceitável, uma escolha errada. Como seguir em frente quando vendem sua alma ao diabo?

Regras, rivais. Inimigos de natureza. Uma vampira e um lobo. Destinados a mudar a história de suas raízes. Seria isso possível?

Uma missão. Um amor perdido. Um sacrifício.

"Onde seres opostos se amam, só Uma Doce Maldição para mudar o que o tempo não consegue apagar."

_"Há tempos atrás, eu tinha uma vida normal. Ainda tenho mas não posso dizer o mesmo se vocês estivessem no meu lugar._

_Minha vida era normal mas tão sem graça, tão rotineira. Até que algo totalmente imprevisível aconteceu comigo."_

_Jane Durstin era uma garota como outras mas depois do seu 18° aniversário, ela se tornou uma pessoa diferente. Agora, ela já não é como as outras, ela é diferente. Ela é uma vampira..._


	2. Prólogo

**Às vezes, a morte é a saída para os problemas, já que certas escolhas não foram permitidas.**

**Esse novo mundo não estava em seus planos mas ela foi obrigada a aceitar. Não havia maneira alguma que trouxesse de volta seu coração mesmo.**

**Jane sabia o que era sentir dor, só não sabia que a tortura era pior quando afetava aos que ama por sua culpa.**

**Um ato inaceitável, uma escolha errada. Como seguir em frente quando vendem sua alma ao diabo?**

**Regras, rivais. Inimigos de natureza. Uma vampira e um lobo. Destinados a mudar a história de suas raízes. Seria isso possível?**

**Uma missão. Um amor perdido. Um sacrifício.**

**Uma benção é dada, pra nos preparar para o episódio seguinte: A maldição. Mas em histórias que o destino maquina cada passo dos protagonistas, o que poderíamos esperar?**

**"O destino nos leva por caminhos tortuosos mas ninguém sabe o que está a nossa espera no final da trilha."**

**Onde seres opostos se amam, só Uma Doce Maldição para mudar o que o tempo não consegue apagar.**


	3. Capítulo 1

_**Século XVII, Inglaterra.**_

Olá, sou Jane Durstin. Vou falar um pouco sobre a minha pessoa e depois contarei a vocês a minha história.

Como já disse, sou Jane Durstin. Nasci no dia 28 de Outubro de 1569. Filha de Mellanie e Rodrigo Durstin. Vocês devem estar se perguntando como é que eu ainda estou viva depois de muitos anos. É aí que minha história começa e chega nos dias atuais.

Minha vida sempre foi normal. Não acontecia coisas nem ruins, nem boas, até que minha vida mudou totalmente.

Tudo aconteceu no dia do meu 18° aniversário.

**Flashback...**

_1585, 26 de Outubro._

Eu estava tendo um sonho perfeito até que fui acordada.

- Filha, acorda. Eu e seu pai temos uma surpresinha pra você.- Abri meu olhos e vi que era minha mãe. Sentei na cama enquanto ela foi em direção às cortinas. Abriu-as e com isso, senti a claridade toda bater em meu rosto.

- Fecha isso, mãe. Hoje é sexta. Amanhã não tem aula. Deixa eu dormir.- Deitei de novo, na cama e coloquei o lençol por cima da minha cabeça.

- E daí? Acorda menina. Se você não acordar, acho que teremos que cancelar o vôo para Paris. Já que é assim e você não quer.- Levantei num pulo. Ouvi certo. Paris? Viagem?

- Não creio, mãe. Conta outra.- Falei já sentindo um sorriso se formar no meu rosto e percebi a felicidade que minha mãe estava.

- Tá bom. Vou contar outra. Para de graça, Jane. É verdade.- Minha mãe falou, mostrando o envelope da passagem.

- AAAAAAAAiiiii, eu te amo, mãe.- Corri até minha mãe dei um abraço de urso nela e caímos no chão. O barulho fez meu pai subir correndo para o quarto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- Rodrigo apareceu na porta do quarto.

- Eu vou pra Paris.- Gritei, pulando pelo quarto.

Depois da minha comemoração. Descemos para marcar o dia que eu iria e ficou marcado pro dia 28, o meu aniversário.

O dia passou bem rápido e eu não via a hora de chegar o horário do vôo. Eu queria que chegasse logo. Eu queria viajar, não abandonar os meus pais.

O dia havia passado e com isso, chegou o dia da minha viagem. Era 6hs da manhã e eu já estava acordada, arrumando a mala.

- Jane, o que você está fazendo a essa hora acordada?- Mellanie falou.

- Estava arrumando a minha mochila. Por que?- Falei, terminando de fechar a mochila.

- O horário da viagem é só às 16hs. Não tenha pressa.- Ela falou, sentando do meu lado na cama.

- Eu só quis me adiantar, mãe.- Falei, colocando a mochila no chão.

- Tudo bem. Ah, Jane. Eu não sei se você vai achar uma boa idéia mas...eu e o seu pai...achamos legal, a idéia de ir viajar e...nós decidimos ir junto com você.- Mel falou, abaixando a cabeça. Levantei da cama e me ajoelhei na frente da minha mãe.

- Ah, mãe. Que bom. É uma ótima idéia.- Falei, dando um forte abraço na minha mãe.

- Sério? Pensei que você iria odiar a idéia.- Mel falou.

- Não. Sério, mãe. Tudo bem. Eu não ia aguentar ficar longe de vocês e não ia conseguir ficar sozinha.- Falei, levantando e puxei minha mãe para a cozinha.

Lá, tomamos o café e ficamos conversando sobre muitas coisas.

- Ah, Jane. Esqueci de ti avisar. Seu irmão vai voltar de férias da faculdade e vai viajar com agente. E também chamei sua prima, a Ashley pra ir junto com agente.- Peraí. Não creio. Meu maninho, Demetri. O sumido vai voltar daquela faculdade prisão dele?

- Mãe, não acredito que a senhora esqueceu de me falar isso. Quando a senhora falou com o Dem? E com a Ash? Não creio que a senhora...- Olhei para a minha mãe e ela estava com a mão na boca.

Provavelmente prendendo o riso. Mas por que ela não está olhando para mim? Para onde ela está olhando? Virei meu rosto e procurei o que ela estava olhando. Passei minha mão no meu rosto. Não acredito no que eu estou vendo. Isso é verdade ou é brincadeira? Não acredito no que eu estou vendo.


	4. Capítulo 2

Olhei melhor e tentei voltar do choque.

- Dem? Ash? - Corri para abraçá-los. Ahn... Eles estão mesmo aqui na minha frente ou é uma ilusão?

Abracei Dem primeiro. Estava com tanta saudade do meu irmão.

- Dem, que saudade. Quanto tempo, mano.- Falei quase chorando.

- Baixinha. Quanto tempo mesmo. - Nos soltamos. - Até parece que você cresceu, Jane. Aleluia. - Dei um tapa nele e rimos.

- Ash. Prima. Você sumiu. - Fui abraçá-la mas ela se afastou de mim.

- Jane Durstin. Quando foi a última vez que você entrou ou chegou perto de um salão de beleza? Você está um horror. Não posso te abandonar por um mês que você já humilha a moda. - Ri com o que ela disse.

- Ah, sua loira patricinha. Deixa de bobeira. Até parece que não sentiu falta da sua prima. - Falei com as mãos na cintura.

- E não senti mesmo. - Ash falou.

O que? Eu ouvi certo? Ash, minha prima linda não sentiu minha falta. Senti meu queixo caindo. Olhei para ela pasma, confusa e sem entender. Como ela pôde não sentir minha falta?

- Haha, sabia que você reagiria assim. É claro que senti sua falta, né? Oh, Jane. Prima. - Ela falou me abraçando.

- Ah, tá. Pensei que eu iria perder a minha prima. - Haha só eu mesmo.

Enquanto eu fiquei conversando com a Ash, o Dem falou com a minha mãe.

- Então, quando é que vamos viajar? - Dem falou, abrindo a porta da sala que dava pra rua.

Quando olhei para fora. Tinha um senhor olhando um monte de malas. Tinha malas rosa e preta. Deixa eu ver, 1,2,3,4 rosas e 2 pretas? Olhei para a Ash.

- Ash, nós não vamos morar lá. Pra que esse monte de mala, prima? - Falei, ajudando a trazer as malas para dentro de casa.

- Quem disse que não? Ops. Acho que... - Ash tampou a boca com a mão dela.

- O que? Mãe, nós vamos morar lá? - Olhei para a minha mãe que estava na cozinha. Por que ela não me falou? Isso era pra ser surpresa? Por que se era, estão muito enganados. Eu não vou me mudar de Forks e abandonar meus amigos.

- Er... Filha. Nós tínhamos combinado de falar pra você, só no avião. - Ela me respondeu um pouco decepcionada consigo mesma.

- Argh! - Gritei. Isso não é justo. Subi correndo e arrastei a Ash comigo, pro meu quarto. Eu sei que estou sendo infantil mas já sou bem grandinha pra ficar sabendo das coisas sem ser a última a saber.

- Jane, o que deu em você? - Ash perguntou.

Abri a minha mochila e tirei toda roupa que tinha dentro. Coloquei em cima da cama e peguei uma mala. Coloquei a roupa dentro da mala e abri meu guarda-roupa.

- Eu pensei que ficaríamos um dia ou até mesmo uma semana mas não mais do que isso. Quanto tempo nós vamos ficar lá? - Falei, colocando mais roupas dentro da mala.

- A tia disse que ficaríamos lá por um ano, só. - Ash falou, sentando na cama e mexendo numa revista que lá tinha.

- Só? E o Dem? A faculdade dele? - Falei, parando e caindo sentada no chão. Até ele já sabia.

- Eu tranquei a minha matrícula. - Dem falou, entrando no quarto.

- Mas por que esse tempo todo? - Falei. Estava curiosa. Por que todo esse tempo? Não poderíamos passar apenas um mês? Estava acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não percebi?

- Você não percebeu? Jane, você é bem lerdinha então. - Ash falou.

- A Mãe e o Pai estão com o casamento em crise. - Dem falou de cabeça baixa.

- E eles decidiram viajar para tentar melhorar o casamento e esquecer os problemas. - Ash falou.

- Mas como eu não tinha percebido antes? Eles pareciam tão... Tão bem, felizes. - Falei, deixando a minha cabeça cair sobre a minha mão. Que idiotice a minha.

- Talvez eles não quisessem te deixar preocupada. Como você é a mais nova. - Dem falou. É, talvez fosse isso mesmo.

- Mas por que eles não me falaram? Por que a mãe ou o pai não falou comigo? - Falei deixando uma lágrima fugir dos meus olhos.

- Eles não estão conseguindo tempo nem pra eles se resolverem por causa dos problemas. Como eles conseguiriam te explicar? - Ash falou. Sacanagem. Minha prima que nem mora aqui sabe muito mais do que eu.

- A mãe só falou por que eu perguntei e mesmo assim, ela só falou por que eu insisti um motivo. - Dem falou vindo na minha direção me abraçar. O abracei chorando. Como eu poderia ser tão desatenta e não percebi isso? Que tipo de filha eu sou?

- Tudo bem, então. Vamos nos preparar e esquecer isso. A viagem será ótima e tudo voltará ao normal. - Falei, levantando do chão e terminando de fechar a mala.

- Isso aí, prima. Paris, lá vamos nós! - Ash gritou. Como eu já bem conhecia. Ashley deve estar soltando fogos porque... Hello, é Paris!

- Isso aí. - Demetri falou, começando a rir.

- Uhul, Paris. É. Paris. Ahan. Paris. Yeah! - Cantei, dando pulinhos pelo quarto e depois a Ash se junto à mim. E ficamos nós duas cantando e dançando pelo quarto.

- Doidas! - Dem falou, pegando um travesseiro e tacando em nós duas.

Lógico que nós revidamos e tacamos almofadas e outros travesseiros nele. Quem olhasse pra nós três, pensaria: "Oh, que família mais perfeita."

Porém, meu coração estava doendo. O casamento dos meus pais estava em crise e eu iria embora de Forks. Tudo bem, Forks não vai fazer tanta falta mas eu já estava me acostumando com as chuvas constantes. Eu nunca tive muitos amigos e com certeza eles não sentiriam minha falta.

Paramos de nos bater e caímos no chão de tanto rir. Levantei do chão e peguei o telefone.

Tinha que ligar para as pessoas, quero dizer a única pessoa que sempre estive comigo na minha moradia em Forks.

Disquei o número da Christinne e esperei que ela atendesse.

Christinne era uma garota totalmente sozinha quando eu entrei no colégio. Logo no primeiro dia ficamos amigas e desde então, todos os dias nós se falávamos e nós víamos no colégio ou marcávamos para sair. Minha melhor amiga, ela sempre foi e digo que sempre será.

Continuei esperando que ela atendesse.

Tu Tu Tu Tu...

Ela não atendia. Olhei no relógio do quarto. 10h15. Ela ainda não deveria ter acordado. Hoje é sábado. Quem acordaria cedo num final de semana? Cof cof, eu, né? Mas a minha situação foi viagem e malas. Sabe como é, né?

A ligação caiu na caixa postal. Bom, já que eu vou viajar e com certeza vou demorar pra voltar. Melhor deixar uma mensagem de voz.

"Er... Chris. Desculpe ir sem me despedir de você, amiga. Mas... Eu e minha família vamos viajar e eu não sei ao certo quando voltaremos. Ih... Quero que saiba que você sempre foi uma grande amiga. A melhor. Amiga, te amo demais. Nunca se esqueça da nossa amizade. Beijos. Tchau."

Desliguei o celular e lágrimas escorreram de meus olhos. Já estava acostumada com a cidade, a antiga escola, a faculdade que eu começaria ao fim do trimestre. Ash veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou. Ela estava ali comigo. Pelo menos eu não estaria sozinha nessa viagem.

O dia passou bem rápido. Almoçamos, nos arrumamos um tempo depois e às 15hs já estávamos prontos para ir ao aeroporto.

- Todos prontos? - Minha mãe disse enquanto recolhia todas as malas.

- Vamos. - Papai falou pegando a mão da minha mãe.

Foi confortante vê-los assim, pelo menos disfarçando que estavam felizes. Olhei para a Ash e pro Demetri. Sorri e eles sorriram em resposta.

- Bom, É Paris! - Falei dando pulinhos.

- Compras. - Ash falou se juntando a mim.

- Curtição e francesinhas. - Dem falou suspirando. Só esse pervertido mesmo.

Entramos no carro e ficamos conversando. As malas já estavam indo para seu devido lugar. Enlacei meu braço com o da Ash e abracei meu irmão.

Fomos na direção do embarque. Seria uma viagem e tanto.

Para nossa sorte, as cadeiras eram uma ao lado da outra. Entregamos a nossa passagem e entramos no avião. Sentamos em nossas cadeiras e... Agora, Rumo a Paris. Existe coisa melhor que isso? Sim, viajar com seus pais felizes, não brigados. Olhei para trás e eles estavam na mesma fileira que agente e já estavam brigando. Minha atenção foi interrompida quando a aeromoça chegou. Meu irmão a secou com os olhos e ela parecia estar gostando.

- Boa tarde, gostariam de comer alguma coisa? Algo para beber? - Ela falou encarando meu irmão.

- Não sei, por acaso tem algo aí como você? Por que se tiver, eu vou querer provar. Parece bem gostoso. - Ele falou sorrindo.

Dei um soco na barriga dele, pois eu estava entre o meu irmão e minha prima. Ash riu da minha reação e da aeromoça que estava bem sem graça ajeitando o uniforme.

- Não temos isso no cardápio mas se você não estiver com pressa, podemos nos ver depois. - Ela falou dando um pedaço de cartão ao meu irmão que sorriu satisfeito.

Que danado ele é.

- Desculpe mas e as senhoritas, vão querer alguma coisa? - Ela falou nos olhando. Senti meu estômago roncar alto.

- Er... Um hambúrguer e uma Coca. - Falei. Ash e Dem pediram o mesmo.

A aeromoça voltou bem rápido com os nossos pedidos.

- Podem me chamar caso precisem de alguma coisa. - Aquilo valeu mais pro meu irmão. Han. Também, né?

Lá se foi a aeromoça em direção ao gabinete. A viagem foi tranqüila, já que eu dormi. Fiquei cansada pelo fato de que acordei tão empolgada às seis horas da manhã.

- Jane, chegamos. Acorda. - Acordei com o Ash me chamando.

- Ah, oi. Já chegamos? - Falei e ela afirmou com a cabeça. Levantei me espreguiçando e caí de volta no banco pela tontura que deu.

Demetri me olhou rindo.

- É, irmãzinha. Não sabia que você aprendeu a roncar e acho que você perdeu cinco litros de saliva só dormindo. - Ele falou.

O que? Eu ronquei? Pior, babei? Ai meu Deus. Alguém me acuda. Eu quero me afundar em algum copinho de água pra sumir dessa atmosfera. Socorro. Dem me olhou rindo mais ainda.

- Calma, você não babou nem roncou. - Dei um tapa nele e me levantei do banco.

Saímos do avião e chegando no aeroporto já fiquei maravilhada. Era tudo tão diferente. As pessoas, crianças lindas.

- Se aqui no aeroporto é tudo tão lindo. Imagine lá fora. - Falei.

- Imagine os gatinhos. - Ash falou olhando pra um que passou por ela sorrindo.

A puxei pelo braço para sairmos dali.

- Ai. Deixe-me aproveitar o paraíso enquanto não vou parar em outro lugar. - Ash falou secando todos que passavam até que um garoto loiro parou na frente dela e ficou nos encarando.

Foi estranho. Parecia que ele estava nervoso, sei lá. E ele também era muito estranho.

A pele tinha um tom bem branco, pálido. Seus olhos estavam dourados, lente de contato, é claro. E tinha os músculos bem definidos, anormalmente.

Levei um susto quando uma garota morena incrivelmente linda o puxou pelo braço para longe de nós três e também nos encarava. Parecia que o loiro ia fazer alguma coisa mas a garota o impediu. Não sabia ao certo o que era mas parecia que ele estava forçando a barra.

Senti um calafrio passar por todo o meu corpo puxando a minha atenção para outro canto do aeroporto, onde uma senhora estava com uma garotinha no colo. "Eu hein, vai entender."

Senti que estavam me puxando, olhei para quem estava me puxando. Era a Ash e o Dem. Eles estavam apressados, não sei por que. Saímos do aeroporto e fomos de encontro aos meus pais. Olhei para a Ash e para o meu irmão que parou e falou bem baixo para que só agente ouvisse.

- Presta atenção. Não aconteceu nada com agente. Se perguntarem sobre a nossa demora, você foi ao banheiro com a Ash e eu as esperei. Ok? - Ele falou olhando para mim e pra Ash que estava mexendo na bolsa dela. - Vocês entenderam? - Ele falou já ficando impaciente.

- Ahan. - Eu e Ash falamos juntas.

Olhei pra Ash que parecia preocupada e mexia na bolsa a procura de algo, com certeza.

- O que houve? - Perguntei.

- Nada não. - Ela falou, olhando pra mim e sorrindo.

Chegamos perto dos meus pais, nos explicamos e depois entramos num táxi.

- Hotel França. - Meu pai falou para o motorista que entendeu facilmente a nossa língua. Depois de um tempo chegamos. Descemos do táxi. Eu e minha prima ficamos paradas só secando o Hotel que era lindo. A coisa mais perfeita.

**AVISO:**

**Olá, pessoal. Gostando da Fic? Quero só fazer propaganda das minhas outras Fics. Uma Doce Maldição (Jane/Seth) Diferente, né? A única da categoria. Entre nós dois (Leah/Jacob)**


End file.
